Bridging the Gap
by obsessive360
Summary: The gap between the end of "Sozin's Comet" and "Welcome to Republic City" was to be filled by the comic "The Promise", but it still left me wondering about some things. This is my take on the GAang's life after the war. I attempted to make it comic compliant, but I am not sure. R&R, please!
1. Where is that Peace You Promised?

**BEFORE YOU READ:** This was done originally right after Sozin's Comet, but I have worked on this ever since then. Some of this I changed to appease my little sister, katiediamond224, who was rather upset by the information in _The Promise _comic.

Chapter 1

ZPOV

"Mai, I never wanted to hurt you, but I have to do this to save my country.", I said.

"Save it? You're betraying your country!", she snapped back.

"That's not how I see it.", I told her firmly.

She turned away from me. I walked closer and placed my hand lightly on her shoulder. Mai turned and looked at me with the amber eyes that I loved so much.

"Why, Zuko? What made you change sides?", Mai asked in her perfect and sweet monotone.

"I've realized that I have a choice. My father's grandfather was Fire Lord Sozin, but my mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku. I can decide which path to follow, and if this means that the war will take away everyone I love, then this is good bye, Mai.", I replied, hoping she heard what I said.

"W-w-w-what did you just say, Zuko?", she asked, her eyes widening.

"Mai, I'm not joking about this. The first person it took from me was Lu Ten, my mother was second, and Uncle Iroh was and is third. I love you, Mai, and I don't want you to become number four.", I said, looking her in the eye.

"Just what in this world have I done to be loved by a guy like you? You better not tell anyone I told you this until this war is over, but Zuko, I love you too, but I'm not sure how I should feel right now.", Mai said, wrapping her arms around me.

I could tell that she was upset, so was I. Doing what little I could, I just held her in my arms. I kissed the top of her head, and let go of her. Her eyes, which had closed while she had been in my arms, opened in alarm and she looked up at me.

"Zuko, Azula is here. She's the one who brought me. I know you well enough to know that by now you must have an escape plan.", she told me in barely a whisper.

"Yeah, Sokka and his dad came up with it. Unfortunately we have to take your uncle as a hostage, but we'll send him back." I said softly, explaining the plan Sokka told me about.

"Azula will attack you, so don't get surprised if she does. The second you're off that gondola, Zuko, I want you to just run, baby, run. If my uncle somehow manages to tell the guards to cut the line, I'll stop them. I just want you to be safe.", Mai whispered, half listening to the plan, and almost crying at the "run, baby, run." part.

"You don't need to get into trouble with Azula. Stay, baby, stay. My sister can have you killed. Mai, I think I hear someone coming.", was my quick reply.

"Ma'am, there's a riot going on. I'm here to protect you.", said the male guard that entered the cell.

"I don't need any protection.", Mai said coldly.

"Believe me, she doesn't.", I said, smiling at Mai.

"I'm sorry, but I'm under direct orders from your uncle to make sure nothing happens.", the guard said as I sent a blast of fire at the floor, sprinting for the hall.

I knew Mai was following me, so I slammed the door and barely locked it.

I saw Mai's eyes through the slit in the door and gave her a look that said," Stay, baby, stay."

* * *

MPOV

Fifteen minutes after Zuko left, I was able to open the door. I ran out, but Zuko's words were still ringing in my ears.

"Stay, baby, stay.", he had said.

I couldn't stay knowing that she'd try and kill him. When I reached the yard, I heard my uncle say to cut the line. He better be lucky that my boyfriend was with him.

The guards started to argue over cutting the line. That was my chance. My stilettos went flying. No one was going to cut that line as long as my Zuko was on that gondola.

After I pined all the guards, I got the gondola going again, kicking off the handle so no one could risk Zuko's safety. I looked up to see him looking at me. I gave him a look and he knew what I meant. I gave him the same look I did half an hour ago. The look that said, "Run, baby, run."

I saw Azula signal guards to grab me. I realized I was almost out of small knives.

"Leave us alone.", she snapped at the guards.

They let go of me, gave the formal Fire Nation good bye, and walked off.

"I never expected this from you.", Ty Lee looked scared, "The thing I don't understand is why. Why would you do it? You know the consequences.", Azula told me.

I thought of my next words carefully.

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you.", I said, knowing that she'd kill me for that if she had the chance.

"No you miscalculated; you should have feared me more!", Azula yelled.

She took a lightning bending stance and I found the last of my stilettos. Before anything happened, Ty Lee had blocked Azula's chi flow. She fell to the ground and Ty Lee grabbed my arms.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!", she yelled.

Just then, guards came running.

"You're both fools!", Azula snapped while gasping for breath.

But before we could leave like Ty Lee wanted, guards grabbed us.

"What shall we do with them, Princess?", asked one of the guards.

"Put them someplace where I'll never have to see their faces' again, and let them rot!", Azula commanded.

We were reached a prison not far from the Caldera late that night. We were thrown into a small cell block with none other than the Kyoshi Warriors. They looked at us and then started to talk.

"What are Princess Azula's best friends doing in prison cells?", one asked.

"We kind of committed an act of treason. Mai helped Azula's brother and the Avatar's guy friend from the water tribe escape, and I blocked Azula's chi flow, so she couldn't hurt Mai.", Ty Lee said glumly.

"Wow, can you teach us how to block people's chi?", another one asked.

"Sure! Tomorrow, in the yard, we can start.", Ty Lee said in her normal cheery voice.

That night, I prayed that Zuko was safe. I hadn't been put in prison robes, so I still had on the ones that I had been wearing since yesterday. I felt something around were the knife strapped to my thigh was. It was a note from Zuko.

It read: "My beautiful Mai,

I know I told you to stay, but I knew that you'd never listen. I slipped this down the back of your robes before the guard showed up. On my way to the yard, I left a note for your uncle to get you out of prison the day after of the return of the comet that Fire Lord Sozin created. On the day of the comet, I will go into Agni Kai against Azula. I know that I will win, so don't worry. After I win the battle, I will become the new Fire Lord, meaning I most chose who will be the next Fire Lady. Mai, I want the Fire Lady to be you, but I will not force you to become something you don't want to be if that's the case.

Love, Zuko."

I smiled at the thought of marrying Zuko. Maybe, if I married Zuko, we'd both be happy. Well, as close to it as we could come. (He makes me feel almost happy when he's in a bad mood, but doesn't push me away, but wraps me in his arms and holds me close. I want to marry him, and being called "Your Majesty" would be cool to, I guess.)

Ty Lee had noticed a rare smile plastered on my face and asked me what was going on in my head. I passed her the note through the bars that separated our cage like cells. She smiled and gave me an "air hug".

"Ya know, Fire Lady Mai sounds nice.", she said with a kind, best friend, always there for you smile.

"Yeah, but I just can't wait to get out of here. I'm so...", I never finished that sentence.

"Bored. You say that almost all the time, Mai.", Ty Lee said through giggles.

The next day, we were all let out into the court yard, if you could call it that. Ty Lee was explaining Chi Blocking to the Kyoshi Warriors. I stood by the wall, flicking the stilettos that I had been given back yesterday, until they were all sticking out of the wall.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a guard.

"Lady Mai, I am to take you and Lady Ty Lee to the interrogation room.", he said.

We looked at each other wordily. Was Azula here to kill us?

We reached the room and were told to wait outside in the hall.

"Which one of you lovely ladies would like to go first?", he asked.

"I'll go, and don't compliment me. My boyfriend would kill you.", I hissed in rage.

I entered the room and saw Azula standing there, glaring at me.

"Mai, have you been in here long enough to rejoin me, or are you betraying me for good?", she asked, turning her gaze towards the wall.

"It's Lady Mai, Princess.", I replied, thinking, 'She is so not invited to my wedding!'.

"Well then, Lady Mai, maybe I should make you fear me more.", Azula snapped, shooting fire blasts at me.

I dodged them until I felt a burning sensation on me neck. That bitch used a fire whip on me. I prayed that Zuko would never find out.

She pulled it tight and it burned harder. The whip loosened. The flames dissipated and I heard Azula's cold, heartless laugh.

"I'll take that as a 'no', then.", she sneered, "I found that note my brother left for your uncle, and I doubt he can get to you before I defeat Zuko."

She had the guards take me back to my cell. I waited for Ty Lee, and after an hour, she was back with tiny burn marks all over her body.

When she sat down in her cell, she started to cry.

"Ty Lee, what did she do to you?", I asked thoughtfully.

"She blocked my chi and blasted me with fire. I never should have taught her how to do that. She only paralyzed my arms anyway.", she whispered through tears.

"Look at my neck, Ty Lee. The royal bitch used a fire whip and tied it around my throat until it burned my skin. I'm lucky the collar of my robes are covering it up.", I told her, pulling my collar down to show her the marks.

* * *

ZPOV

The flames stopped. Azula was on the ground, trying to stand up.

"What, no lightning today? Afraid I'll redirect it?", I asked rhetorically.

"You want lightning, I'll show you lightning.", she cackled, taking a lightning bending stance.

She shot the lightning behind me, Why can't she just hit me and get it over wi- KATARA! There is no way I'm letting my new best friend's girl get killed.

I ran forward and threw my body in front of the lightning. I felt it hit and fell to the ground, hard. I heard Katara run towards me, but then I heard Azula stop her and saw the bluebell flames.

"I'd really rather our family Physician look after little Zuzu.", Azula yelled.

Did she have to call me "Zuzu"? I mean, when Mai says it, I don't care, scratch that, I love it when Mai calls me "Zuzu", but Azula is the one person in this world who I never wanted to call me that!

I didn't see what happened next, but when I came to, Katara was healing me.

"Thank you, Katara.", I said.

"I think that I should be the one thanking you.", she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Azula was crying, something I didn't know she could do, and spitting fire. We stood there for a while, then Katara said something to Azula.

"Just so you know, technically, according to the Northern Water Tribe's political system, I would be considered a Princess, but because we are all equal at the South Pole, I'm just as good as anyone else.", she said, looking my sister dead in the eye.

We left and headed for our camp site. By the time we got back, Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph were all there with my father in earth cuffs.

"I took away his bending, Zuko. He's nearly harmless right now.", Aang replied to answer the worried look on my face.

Katara ran over to Aang and hugged him as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"Where did you learn to do that?", she asked.

"A giant Lion-Turtle.", he replied.

Katara and I just smiled and shook our heads. Where did he find a giant Lion-turtle?

* * *

MPOV

It had been a week since Azula tortured us. I was asleep when I heard the rattling of the cell door being opened.

"Mai, Mai!", cried an annoying little voice.

I opened my eyes and saw my little brother on top of me. Had I been gone that long that he could already talk?

"Tom-Tom, you can say my name?", I asked.

He nodded. I smiled at him and saw my uncle in the cell doorway.

"Come on, Mai. You, Ty Lee, and the Kyoshi Warriors are supposed to be in Caldera today. It's Zuko's coronation this afternoon.", he told me, picking up Tom Tom, "Oh, and your parents are moving back to the capitol city, just so you know."

Ty Lee and the Kyoshis were all waiting on me to get in the carriage when we got outside. I smiled when I saw Ty Lee in a Kyoshi Warrior outfit.

"They said I could be apart of their group!", she cheered.

Same old cheery, super hyper, pink aura-ed Ty Lee.

I walked through the palace until I found him. Why did he have bandages all over his chest?

"You need some help with that?", I asked.

"Mai! You're O.K. They let you out of prison?", he asked.

Apparently he was aware that Azula wouldn't let me leave and the guards didn't know who to listen to.

Helping him put his robes on, I told him, "My uncle pulled some strings, and it doesn't hurt when the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend.", I told him, implying that I forgave him for leaving me.

"So does this mean you don't hate me anymore?", he asked.

Guys are morons ninety percent of the time, and this is part of that ninety percent.

"I think it means," I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, " I actually kind of like you.", I said.

He kissed me, and I kissed back. Suddenly, I thought of something.

When we broke apart, I looked at him in a slightly anger-motivated way.

"But don't ever," I said, poking him in the shoulder, "break up with me, again."

He gave me a smile and pulled me into a hug, holding me in his arms.

I didn't realize it until his hand touched the back of my neck, but the burns really hurt.

"OUCH!", I cried out in pain.

"Mai, did I hurt you?", Zuko asked.

It's now or never.

"No, Azula did. She came to our prison and tortured us. Ty Lee has burns all over herself and I have this from where that little fire bitch tried to choke me with a fire whip.", I admitted in a weak tone.

"She aimed lightning at Katara, Aang's girlfriend, (Well, if he ever asks her out she will be.) I took the shot because I knew that Aang would have done the same if it was you in Katara's situation. I almost died, Mai, and I have the scar to prove it.", he said, talking about the bandages on his chest.

"She's a healer, isn't she?", I asked.

"She is, and I'm glad she came with me.", Zuko said, holding me close again.

"I'll have to thank her later. I better get going so you can finish getting ready.", I said, turning to walk off.

I felt him grab my hand, so I turned to face him.

"Mai, I meant what I said before, I love you.", he said in a barely audible whisper.

"I love you too, Zuko, and I always will, but right now, I just like you. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to tell my parents that within two years, I'm going to be the new Fire Lady.", I told him with a smirk.

He stood there, shocked by the fact I had agreed to what he had written in his letter.

"I take it you read the letter.", he said, his gaze never leaving mine.

"Yes, and Ty Lee read it too, only because she saw me smiling. She knows that only one person can make me smile like that. That person would be you.", I replied, letting him hold me, again.

He kissed the top of my head and let me go. I walked out to the coronation plaza and saw the water tribe girl with her brother and father.

"Um, excuse me, you're Katara, right?", I asked sheepishly.

"Yes.", answered the girl.

"Hey, you're Mai, right? Zuko's girlfriend?", asked the boy, Sokka, I think.

"Yes, and I owe you both a big apology. I'm sorry for trying to kill you time and time again.", I said.

Just then, I felt a small hand grab mine. It was my brother.

"Mai!", Tom-Tom cried, "Mommy here!"( Remember, he's about one and a half. Complete sentences are a challenge.)

"I've got to go, but, um, Katara, Sokka, I really am sorry." I said, following Tom Tom who had run off.

I saw my mother and father with Tom-Tom. I was almost to them, when someone called my name.

"Mai!", it was Katara.

"Oh, Katara, what is it?", I asked.

"My brother told me what happened at the Boiling Rock, and I just wanted to know if Azula hurt you. If she did, I can help you.", she said, meeting my eyes.

"How did you know?", I asked in a whisper.

"Azula's slightly insane, so I figured she might have. What did she do?", Katara replied in an almost friendly tone.

"That little bitch used a fire whip on me and tied it around my throat. The marks really hurt.", I whispered.

"Let me see them, Mai. I'm a healer.", she replied.

I rolled my collar down and let her see the marks.

"There, all done. Now you only have a faint scar, which is a lot better than the mark on Zuko's chest from the lightning. Oops.", she said a few minutes later.

"He told me, Katara, it's fine.", I replied in the monotone I always talked in.

After she left, Zuko walked out and everyone cheered.

He raised his hand and said, "Please, the real hero is the Avatar."

Everyone cheered louder and I saw the way Katara and Aang looked at each other. Zuko was right about how Aang felt about her.

"Today, this war is finally over.", Zuko said, with more cheers following, "I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace."

The Fire sage walked forward with the headpiece and Zuko knelt down.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko.", said the Fire Sage.

He walked forward, but motioned for Aang to come too.

In that moment, I knew that I'd have no problem getting my mom and dad to let me marry Zuko. They cared about titles and nothing else.

* * *

ZPOV

I walked down to the royal prison cells and went to my father's cell. He spoke, but didn't look at me, except for a quick glare.

"I should count myself lucky. The new Fire Lord has graced me with his presence in my lonely prison cell.", he said with disgust, or was it sarcasm?

"You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life.", I said in return.

"Humph.", was his reply.

"Banishing me was the best thing you could have done for my life. It put me on the right path. Perhaps your time in here can do the same for you.", I said in the monotone I'd become accustom to.

"Why are you really here?", he asked.

"Because you are going to tell me something. Where is my mother?", I asked, looking at him with more hatred than ever before.

He sat silent for a minute, before he looked at me and started talking.

"The last time I checked, which was almost a year ago, she was somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. I'll tell you more once a month. Put the clues together and you'll find out where.", he said, looking me dead in the eye.

"I accept the challenge.", I said, turning to leave.

* * *

MPOV

A Year Later...

"You did what!", I screamed at Zuko.

"I accepted his challenge, because it's the only way I'm going to find my mother. I am also scared, Mai. I have no idea what to do about the colonies. I like Aang's plan, but something's off about it. My father knows how to rule, not peacefully, but he knows enough of how to rule to keep me from being shish kabob-ed by angry subjects with swords.", he replied.

"Zuko, he's just toying with you. He's never going to give you real clues to find her. It's not what he does. He just wants his crown back. You almost got killed, and now this? Do you have a death wish?", I snapped back at him.

"Mai, calm down. You didn't see the look in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to see my mother.", Zuko told me, his voice cracked when he said the last part.

"Why can't you ever ask me about anything or simply tell me what's going on? I thought you loved me more than your secrets!", I screamed.

"I do, but..", I cut him off rather quickly.

"No, you don't, Zuko. We're over.", I snapped, hurrying home, sure my mother would hate me.

* * *

A Few Months Later...

"Mai, sweetheart, your father and I need to speak with you in the family room.", my mother told me.

I nodded, hoping she wasn't about to trick me into another going to another boring party to set me up with yet another suitor.

In the family room, I saw my dad, who was paler than usual, and my brother, who was tearful.

"What's wrong, Father?", I asked, fearing the worst.

"We have received intelligence that an assassin, one other than the one from Yu Dao entered the palace grounds last night. We don't know yet, but they think the Firelord is dead.", my father said, actually hugging me.

I pushed him away and ran to my room. I bolted my door and me knees went weak and hit the floor, hard too. I got up a few moments late and went to my closet. On the top shelf was a box, and in it was a shirt of Zuko's from seven years ago. I remembered when Ursa let me borrow it when Azula got Zuko to push me into the fountain and then refused to let me borrow a dry shirt from her. It still smelled like Zuko, a mix of fire and the gardens where the turtle-duck pond is.

I remained in my room until the next morning, but only until my mother entered my room, this time, without asking.

"Mai, we have heard great news. He is alive. He captured the assassin himself, again, and now there will be a ball in honor of his safety and great skill. We must go shopping, so make yourself presentable. And hurry, dear, the ball is tonight.", she told me, also, for once, hugging me.

I was so shocked, I did everything she told me to. My dress I had let her buy me was black with red and gold stitching, and a gold and floral band going from my neck to my upper thigh. My shoes were simple black slippers. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I wondered how the palace staff threw together a ball so quickly.

"Mai, it's time to go to the palace.", my mother said, handing me the mask I was to wear.

At the ball, I sought out Zuko.

"Zuko, I mean, Firelord Zuko, may I speak with you?", I whispered softly.

"Of course, Lady...?", he trailed off, not recognizing me.

"After almost eight years, and you've forgotten me. We only broke up a month ago, Zuko.", I whispered.

"Mai?", he asked.

"Let's go outside.", I replied, leading him to the turtle-duck pond.

Once there, I took off my mask and sat with my back against a tree.

"What's wrong?", Zuko asked.

"Am I allowed to be informal and say what I think?", I asked quickly.

"It's just us, and you would do that anyway. I know you, Mai. I know you so well, I can tell you that your mask is a replica of the one the girl dragon has in "Love Amongst the Dragons", which is both of ours favorite play, which the Ember Island Players ruined.", Zuko replied, making me smile.

"Zuko, I love you. I really do. I have spent the last day and a half in my room, crying, because I thought you were dead. The day I broke up with you, all I wanted to know was why you never told me about your meetings with your father. Was I not trustworthy, or important, enough to be told?", I asked, my smile fading.

"It wasn't that, Mai. Every time I mentioned you to him, or he mentioned you, I remembered the girl who was scared of Firelord Ozai, the girl who hated him for literally scaring his own son. I don't like remembering that girl. I like remembering the happy, carefree Mai I was friends with, the monotone girl who I fell in love with, and the brave girl I knew I wanted to be by my side forever. I like remembering the real Mai, the one I know and love.", Zuko told me, his gold eyes staring straight at mine.

"I think I like remembering that girl too, not to mention that brave, kind, and noble prince she hung out with. I also think tat girl loves you very much, and would like to give it a third chance.", I said softly, trying to hold back my tears.

Our discussion was closed when his lips came crashing down onto mine. By the time we rejoined the party, it was almost as if nothing had changed since before Suki told me what Zuko had been doing.

* * *

3 and a half years later…

Zuko was almost depressed these days. Why can't he understand that he will find his mother, if he gives it time. It might not happen as soon as he wants, but it will happen. Some things take time, like coming up with the idea for a new nation, which took Zuko, Aang, and the others a while to figure out.

Where is my husband now, you may ask. He is the lone figure sitting by the turtle-duck pond, when he should be asleep.

"Honey, you'll be up at dawn, and don't deny it. Come to bed.", I called to him from the door.

"Mai, do you think that she's out there looking for me?", he asked me as I sat down next to him.

"Yes, I think she is looking for you, Zuko. Your mother loved/loves you probably more than I do, which says a lot because I love you more than anyth- What was that?", I replied, hearing the rather loud scream.

We both ran up the wall, and I let out a gasp when I saw the horrifying scene below.

There were two dead bodies, two masked men with fire daggers and fire whips. I cringed at the sight of them. The mark around me neck was a constant reminder of why I hate the whips.

"Mommy, Daddy! NO!", Yelled a little voice.

A young girl, about five and a half, ran forward. She had long raven hair, porcelain skin, just like Zuko's, and large, almond shaped, golden eyes.

"You little brat! You think we'll let you live just because you're a child, don't you? Well, news flash, we don't like supporter's of Fire Lord Zuko. We need a Firelord with a spine, one who will stand up to the Avatar and his peace talks.", one of the men told her in a harsh voice.

"Zuzu, you aren't going to let them kill her, are you.", I asked my husband, before noticing that he was half way to the girl already.

I followed him, but our paths went opposite directions when we reached the girl and the killers.

"Shhhh, it's alright little one. They won't hurt you. We won't let it happen.", I whispered to the girl.

"Mai, take her back to the palace and alert the guards and the coroner.", Zuko said while trying to fight off the masked men.

"Be safe, and if they become too much to handle, run, Baby, run." I told him, picking up the girl in my arms and running up the wall.

When we reached the palace, I went to the head guard's quarters. After telling him what happened and where to go, I took the girl to the one place no one but Zuko would look, Azula's old room.

"Now that we're safe, what's your name, sweetie?", I asked her.

"Jasmine, your Majesty.", she told me.

"That's a beautiful name. I bet you're tired after, well, everything.", I told her.

"Yes, you Majesty.", she replied.

"Call me Mai, I insist. When Zuko get's back, we'll figure the rest of this out."

And no sooner did I say that, then did Zuko come through the door and sit down next to me.

"It has all been settled, she will be here in the palace for the night, but we have to find somewhere for her to go tomorrow. She will sleep in the room on the left side of ours.", Zuko told me in a low whisper.

"My mom might be able to watch her until we can sort everything out. Tom-Tom could use someone to play with.", I whispered back.

He nodded and walked out of the room. I took Jasmine to her bed and stayed with her until she and I were asleep.

As I drifted into dream land, I wondered how I was going to tell Zuko that he was going to be a daddy. A small feeling around my abdomen told me it would be fine, but I still worried.

* * *

ZPOV

I woke as the sun rose, just like normal. I was still in a state of shock that General Yao, one of my most respected Generals and Noblemen, was murdered last night. His daughter Jasmine was saved, but his wife died alongside him.

I remember that he once told me that Jasmine was an even more advanced Fire Bender than Azula had been at that age. If so, she should be up at dawn too, right?

I went to check on her and saw Mai was still asleep, but Jasmine sat wide awake, reading the children's book that had been in the room since I was her age.

"Good Morning, Lady Jasmine. I thought you might be awake.", I said, sitting at the end of the bed.

"Oh! Good morning to you too, your Majesty.", she said in a weak voice.

"Please, call me Zuko. I was just wondering if you would like to join me for breakfast?", I replied.

We had been up for almost two hours and we were in the garden playing tag. I heard a noise from behind me and turned around. I saw Jasmine had tripped.

"Jasmine, are you alright?", I asked.

"I think so. It was just a little fall.". she told me.

"Maybe we should go inside.", I suggested.

She nodded and we went into the lounge near the garden. I picked up my old copy of _Lu Na the Warrior _and sat down next to Jasmine on the floor.

I pulled her close to me and she was shivering. Lighting a fire in the fire place, I sat back and began to read to her.

"Long ago, in a village near the Fire Nation capitol, there lived a girl named Lu Na. She was the oldest daughter of General Tao. One morning, wile in town with her family, the General was asked to go into battle. Lu Na begged him not to go, but he insisted. Late that night, Lu Na got an idea. She could go in his place. She was a master fire bender, could handle a sword, and she was nimble and agile enough that she could miss almost anything thrown at her. This is where the adventure begins…", I read.

MPOV

I woke to find myself alone. When I sat down at the breakfast table, I was told that Zuko and Jasmine were in the lounge.

Walking into the lounge after breakfast, I was in awe at the scene in front of me. Zuko was reading a book to Jasmine, as she sat in his lap with her head on his chest.

I wasn't going to doubt my decision to tell him today after I saw this.

"Lu Na and Chien Ling lived happily ever after. The End.", Zuko said, closing the book.

"That's my favorite book.", I said, making my presence know.

"Mai, are you feeling o.k.?", he asked.

"Yes, in fact, there's something you need to hear. Jasmine, sweetie, could you please step over towards the door for just a moment?", I replied with a smile.

When she had gone, I took Zuko's hands in mine and told him.

"Zuko, I'm pregnant.", I whispered, a smile playing on my lips as I spoke.

"Wow! That's great. It's amazing!", he said, pulling me into a loving embrace.

"I know I shouldn't interrupt, but with the training that I've had, I could hear you. Congratulations, Mai and Zuko!", Jasmine replied, hugging us both.

"Thank you, Jasmine. I wish I would have been as sweet and kind as you when I was your age.", I replied, remembering how rehearsed I always sounded as a child.

"We need to get to the lawyer. He set aside the eleven O' Clock slot.", Zuko said, standing up.

"You're right, we need to get going.", I added.

* * *

ZPOV

We sat in the office of our legal advisor, lawyer being the popular term, trying to decide what to do with Jasmine.

"It seems that the child has no god-parents, nor any living relatives.", he told us, not taking his eyes off the documents in front of him.

"What will happen to her now?", Mai asked.

"She will be sent to an orphanage outside the city unless she is adopted within the next two weeks.", was the quick reply he gave us.

"Zuko, we can't let this happen.", my wife said, the rare emotion making its presence known in her voice.

"I know, but what can we do, honestly? Unless you think that we…",I started to say.

"She is a good kid, she does need the proper training for her bending.", Mai said, answering me without saying a yes or no.

"We'll have to talk with Jasmine, but we would like to adopt her, right Mai?", I said happily.

"Yes, we would like that very much.", she responded.

"Very well, I would suggest that you talk with the girl. Her input would be most welcomed.", the lawyer said.

* * *

JPOV

I couldn't believe this was happening. In all of my five and a half years that I've been alive, I never thought that I would have the chance to become a princess! They want to adopt me!

"So, Jasmine, what do you think?", Zuko asked me, a small smile playing on his face.

"Yes!", was all I said in reply.

They smiled even wider and both of them pulled me into a hug.

"We're going on a trip to Ba Sing Se soon, to meet with the Earth King again, and we would like for you to meet our friends, and your Great Uncle Iroh.", Mai told me.

Wow, in just two days, I went from being a normal girl, to an orphan, to a princess! You'd have to be crazy to not want to be me right now! A few hours ago, I would have traded anything to have my parents back, but now I see that I'm not just what my parents wanted me to be, but whatever I want to be, because anything is possible. Already, anyone could tell that I already have family love type feelings for Mai and Zuko, and I can tell that they love me.  
A few days later, I was officially the Fire Nation Princess. We would be leaving for Ba Sing Se in about two days, but Daddy, as I called Zuko now, wanted me and Mommy, Mai, to go with him as he questioned my new grandfather, Ozai, for this months clue as to where my grandmother, Ursa, might be.

"What's the occasion, Zuko? You are not alone.", my grandfather said, looking quite perplexed.

"I'd trust you to remember Mai. She was Azula's friend, and she is my wife.", Daddy said in his normal tone.

"And the adorable little girl?", he asked, looking towards me.

"Some of the citizens, who want to follow what you did, killed her parents. The late General Yao was her father, and her mother was killed alongside him. Mai and I have adopted her. She has skills that even Azula didn't possess at her age.", he remarked as I blushed scarlet.

"How old is she?", Grandfather asked.

"She is six and a half.", Daddy replied with a smile.

I blushed even deeper.

"Now, as to why you are here, this is my last clue. She is within the second ring of this city.", Grandfather said, sounding as though his game had gotten boring, and an oddly kind smile appeared on his face.

"Ba Sing Se.", I replied without thinking, in a rather dry tone.

"You are right, Zuko. She is even smarter than Azula was at six and a half. She figured out the answer in fifty-three less clues than you did.", Grandfather said, chuckling a little.

I knew I was blushing a fierce ruby. It was a bad habit that would reveal itself when I was praised highly.

"Why did you tell me where she was?", Daddy asked him.

"To be honest, I miss her. I told her the night she left that I'd always love her, no matter what.", my grandfather replied, looking my father dead in the eye.

"You wouldn't want to, by any chance, come with us, Dad?", Daddy asked.

"I wouldn't expect you to want me to come.", Grandfather replied.

"Why not, since you really do seem to miss her? One of the many things that I've learned is that forgiveness is a lot harder than hatred, but it shows more honor and respect for others.", he replied with a smile.

"You really are Roku's great-grandson. Okay, I'll come.", Grandfather answered, caving in.

"Family vacation?", I asked, giggling.

Daddy just smiled. I knew I was right.

* * *

IPOV

I saw a messenger come up the stone path, letter in hand. When he gave it to me I saw the purple envelope that Mai and Zuko started using. I opened the letter when he handed it to me and my eyes bugged out.

"Iroh, are you alright?", he asked.

"My nephew is bringing my brother with him, his wife, and adopted daughter for his visit next week.", I replied, not believing I would have to see Ozai face to face again, and introduce him to Zuza.  
"I thought your nephew hated your brother?", Koi, the messenger asked.

"That makes two of us. Well, I better get back to the shop. Talk to you later, Koi.", I replied, walking back inside.

What a week this will be. Sixteen people coming to my shop for a week straight. My regulars will not be pleased.

* * *

ZPOV

I could not comprehend what was going on. My daughter was sitting in the lounge, having a normal conversation with my father. He really must have cracked, because she knew Aula was insane and evil the moment she set eyes on her. I remember it, unfortunately.

_Flashback_

_ I was in my office, signing off on a letter to release my father. I heard a frantic knock on the door and opened it to reveal a terrified Jasmine. _

_"Daddy, insane and evil lady, blue flames, lightning, Mommy's out there!", she let out in an exasperated tone._

_ "Stay here, and please don't move.", I replied, going to get Aang and Katara._

_ "Yes, Sir.", she said, hugging my before I could leave._

_ "I'll be back, my little flower. She's hurt me before, but she won't do it again.", I told her._

_ "I'm worried about mommy and the babies. She's out there!", she shrieked._

_ "I'll keep her safe, I promise. I love you, Jasmine!", I replied, hurrying off._

_ End Flashback_

All in all, Mai, and the twins that she was currently seven months pregnant with, had been saved from my insane sister. Tonight, around mid-night, we're leaving for Ba Sing Se. The earlier we left, the quicker we'd arrive.

"Daddy, when I meet Aang and Katara, can I ride on Appa?", Jasmine asked.

"Of course, if Aang says it's alright.", I told her with a chuckle.

My daughter smiled at me and went back to talking to my father.

"Mommy says that you should always have a second line of defense, so she's been training me in the art of Shuriken-Jutsu and other knifes skills.", she told him.

"Well, your mommy is very smart, because she's right, it is always best. During solar eclipses, fire benders can't bend. Your daddy learned sword skills as a boy so he could defend himself in the event of an eclipse.", my dad replied, not one hint of the lost war making him slightly bitter making it into his tone.

"He sure has changed, hasn't he. Up until you imprisoned him when we won the war, I was scarred of him. I still fell slightly angry at him for maiming his own son like that though.", Mai whispered in my ear, as we watched grandfather and granddaughter interact.

"Yeah, but it's all in the past now; that's all that matters, Honey. He can't take it back, but he can admit to it being wrong when he pleads to my mother to forgive him.", I replied, thinking, okay, fantasizing about how it might happen.

* * *

JPOV

We arrived in Ba Sing Se two days later, and it was huge! I knew form what I'd been told, that Uncle Iroh lived in the upper ring.

Walking into the Jasmine Dragon, which unintentionally shared my name, I could smell tea, cookies, and jasmine flowers, oddly enough. Uncle, a gray haired, plump man in green, walked out to greet us. He was holding a platter of ginger snaps. A woman in green with slightly graying hair followed him with a tray that had cups of tea on it.

"Zuko, Mai, I am so glad that you were able to visit me. Is this little Jasmine? She is even more adorable than the way you described her in your letter. Ozai, didn't think I'd see you again.", Uncle Iroh said, setting the cookies down on a nearby table.

I was blushing again and I knew it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Daddy smiling at me. I knew why he was smiling when I heard it. A loud roaring sound came up behind us.

"They're here.", he whispered to me.

A man and a woman dressed in light blue and yellow hopped off of the bison as it landed. The woman had long brown hair, but the man was bald. This had to be Aang and Katara.

I watched as my parents greeted them. Aside from me, I had never really seen them hug anyone other than Uncle Tom, who was actually only a few years older than me.

But yet, there it was, right in front of me. The four hugged each other, then Katara's eyes landed on me, making her gasp.

"She looks like she's your biological child.", she said, looking at my parents.

Everyone else agreed, then we went inside.

* * *

NoPOV

The next day, Zuko decided to start looking for his mother. His efforts failed for most of his time in Ba Sing Se. It was three days before he was to leave when he found her. The waitress at the middle ring restaurant he, Mai, Jasmine, and Ozai were at stopped them before they left.

"Ozai, don't think you can walk out of here before explaining the scar on my son's face.", she had said.

"Ursa!", Ozai gasped.

"Yes, it's me. Now explain!", the former princess replied, albeit a bit snappily.

"Maybe we should return to Uncle's shop.", Zuko said in order to divert the attention from onlookers.

Ursa agreed to that, only if for a more private place to talk. However, on the way back to the upper ring, Mai stopped.

"Mai, what's wrong?", Zuko asked.

"Where is my daughter!", she nearly shrieked, not seeing Jasmine anywhere.

Zuko didn't see her either, sending the couple into a panic.

"I see her! She's over there, probably trying to find us!", Ozai said, pointing back towards the building they had just left.

"Jasmine, thank Agni we found you!", Zuko exclaimed, grabbing his daughter and holding her close.

"Lee?", the woman whom Jasmine had been speaking to asked.

"Daddy, I thought your name was Zuko?", Jasmine asked, a suspicious and mischievous glint in her amber eyes.

"It is. 'Lee' is a name he went by during the war.", Mai said, finally reaching her husband and child.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to get lost.", Jasmine said to her mother, pouting slightly.

"I know you didn't, baby girl. I was just worried about you.", Mai said with a smile, kissing her daughter on the head.

Jin, upset at the scene in front of her, went into a full on "Rage Mode" moment. She reached into her basket and pulled out a knife, before lunging at a very pregnant Mai. The Fire Lady screamed and fell to the ground. Ursa, rusty as she may have been, conjured a flame that made Jin faint.

"Dad, take Jasmine. I have to get Mai to Katara before it's too late!", Zuko cried out, placing the little girl on the ground before picking up the bleeding woman.

UPOV

I watched as my son carried his wife through the city. Ozai picked up our granddaughter, that makes me feel so old, and he took my hand.

"We should head back now.", he whispered to me.

I nodded, but I don't remember much of the walk back. When I was in full control of myself again, I saw my son and my daughter-in-law in tears, and everyone else was rather solemn.

"What happened?", I asked, fearing the worst.

"Katara wasn't able to save the twins. It was a boy and a girl, by the way.", Iroh said quietly.

"Yue and Jet.", I heard Ozai mutter, but only just before I hurried over to comfort my child.

A/N: R&R? Please? I own nothing, and it took me a while to write this. Also, I've just thought Ozai always loved Ursa, mostly because he hints to Zuko that he only banished her. As for Azula, the guards around her prison cell were upped to 8, where as there were only 4 before she escaped(see above story, Zuko's Flashback moment to see where she escaped.), and yes, she was thrown back in. I tried to make it fit with the comic, but I only know the basic story of it. Zuko's daughter had to come from somewhere, and I do believe he and Mai really did love each other. He was only 16 when he became Firelord, so if he wanted help, Ozai is closer to him than Iroh, and the Fire nation kept on comparing the two of them. I have more on the way, but it won't be as long as this chapter is. I own nothing, so don't try to accuse me of theft, plagiarism, ect. R&R!


	2. The Next Generation, and the One After

**BEFORE YOU READ:** I own nothing!

Chapter 2

KPOV

It had been three years since the twins, Yue and Jet, had died. When I had asked about their names later on, I was told that Zuko and Iroh had felt that they could have saved them, or prevented the circumstances under which the two had died, if Zuko had killed Zhao and been truthful to Jet. I told him there was nothing he could have done to save either of them, so he shouldn't beat himself up about it.

He eventually listened, and once both Zuko and Mai had moved on as best they could, Mai fell pregnant for a third time. I was the only person not confused when she said third time. She had only been about a eight weeks along with Aurora when the third assassin managed to sneak into the palace in an attempt to prevent Mai from ever bearing children. While the main goal failed, Aurora didn't survive because none of the palace emergency medical staff knew what to do. Mai had been so worried with this pregnancy, that she had asked me to arrive three months before the baby was due. I agreed, but then, away from everyone else, I told her I was also pregnant, though, unlike her, this was only my second one. I later told Aang and Kya, who was the cutest two year old I had ever seen, though I may be a bit biased.

Everything went smoothly, and two and a half weeks after my son, Bumi, was born, Mai went into labor. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"What are you going to name her?", I asked the two as I place the baby in Mai's arms.

"Honora Ursa.", Zuko said, surprising his mother.

"But, we will just call her by her middle name, if that's okay with you.", Mai added in, looking to her mother-in-law for conformation.

"I would consider it an honor.", Ursa said with a smile.

H-UPOV(16 years later)

I was sitting in the gardens on my sixteenth birthday, alone. Or at least I thought I was alone. Interrupting my thoughts, my best friend, Bumi, hopped out of the tree I was under.

"I wasn't under the impression that the princess could leave her own birthday party.", he told me, smiling like he always did.

"I wasn't under the impression I had invited you to tag along.", I replied, my tone probably a lot harsher than I meant it to be.

"Ursa, what's wrong?", Bumi asked.

"I'm just upset that Uncle Iroh, you know, my great uncle, is stuck in Ba Sing Se and couldn't make it to my party.", I said glumly.

"There's always next year.", Bumi said, and I could tell he was just trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, and there was something that Lin and Kya told me.", I said mumbling the last part.

"I told them to shut up about that!", he snapped under his breath.

"Bumi, calm down. Why would you be angry that they told me?", I asked, shocked to see him loose his cool like that.

"Where in the world can a guy go to keep his sister and friend from telling his best friend, who happens to be a princess, that said guy is in love with her!", he snapped, not realizing what he had said.

"Bumi, they only told me you had a crush on some girl. I didn't know that!", I replied, surprised, but very happy, at his announcement.

"Um, Ursa, why haven't you slapped me and run off yet?", Bumi asked a moment later.

I just giggled before leaning in and kissing him.

"That's why.", I whispered.

Two years later...

LPOV

At eighteen years old for him, fifteen years old for me, I knew that Bumi wasn't very mature, but when he said he was going to enlist in the United Forces, I knew he was mature, just insane.

"What are you thinking about now, Lin?", I heard Lee, Uras's brother, ask.

"Yeah, Lin, what's on your mind?", Tenzin added.

"Tenzin, your brother is a moron!", I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

Unfortunately, I caused the bridge over the turtleduck pond to shake, but Tenzin's father, Avatar Aang, was walking by and stopped it.

"Why is Bumi and idiot?", Aang asked.

"That moron is joining the United Forces, and he doesn't get why Ursa's upset.", I replied, thinking about how all men are idiots.

"He's WHAT?", Aang yelled, which was a rare occurrence.

"Yep, and you can't stop him, Dad. He didn't tell you for that purpose.", Tenzin said, looking at his father.

Aang looked slightly upset as he hurried off, making me worry about Bumi.

AaPOV

I was on my way to talk with my oldest son when I saw my wife, who was livid, in front of me.

"Did you know he was joining the UF?", she asked.

"No, Katara, I swear I didn't. Lin just told me.", I told her, backing up slightly.

"Well, if you can't hear, Ursa is yelling at him now. We may not have to yell at all.", Katara said, though I could tell she was scared.

"He'll be fine. He was trained by the best swordsman next to Piandao. Not to mention, unlike us, he's not in the middle of a war.", I said to calm her down, and surprisingly, it worked!

"That's true, and I'm sorry for snapping at you like that.", she replied, burying her head in my chest.

H-UPOV

I sat in the library, alone. I had yelled at Bumi until I was hoarse. Of course I wanted him to stay, but he had already signed up.

I heard the door open, and expecting it to be my mother, I said nothing.

"He loves you, Ursa.", it was Kya.

"Then why is he leaving me?", I snapped, though it was, no duh, hoarse.

"He isn't leaving you. He's leaving because he wants to prove he's worth something even though he is a non-bender. He's a bit of a moron, but the reason he's leaving is in your favor. He wants to prove himself to your father, so that will be worthy of being your husband.", Kya told me, snapping right back at me.

"He, he wants to marry me?", I croaked, not fully believing it.

"Yes, he does.", she said with a smile.

"Agni, I messed up. I told him if he was doing this behind my back then he didn't love me at all. I've got to fix this.", I whispered, rushing out of the room.

BPOV

"Bumi, don't you dare take another step towards that door!", I heard a raspy voice call.

"What do you want now, Your Highness?", I asked, rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Kya just told me why you signed up for the UF. Why do you think you need to prove yourself to my father? Bumi, he's known you for your entire life.", she croaked out.

"That's just it. I don't want anyone to think that the son of the Avatar and the daughter of the Fire Lord got married because the Fire Lord knows him personally. Other than that, I'm nothing. My sister is a master water bender, my brother is the last full air bender, and I'm nothing special.", I told her, leaning against the railing of the walkway.

"Yes, you are something special. Your uncle was trained by Master Piandao, and you bested your uncle several times while in training. Plus, you're an amazing leader. When we were kids, you always were a team captain in any team games we played.", Ursa said, her voice not as hoarse as before.

"It's a bit late for me to not join the United Forces, Ursa.", I said as she snaked her arms around me.

"I know, and you'll go, but not before promising me you'll stay safe out there.", she said with a smile, looking up at me.

"I promise I'll stay safe, and I promise that you are the only girl for me, my dear Princess Honora Ursa.", I told her, wrapping her in my arms and kissing the top of her head.

"Ursa, Bumi, you are needed in the Fire Lord's study.", Lee, Ursa's brother, called from the doorway.

"Lee, why can't you just call him 'Dad' or 'Father' at the least?", Ursa asked, rolling her eyes.

"Just get in there.", Lee told his sister with a smirk.

As it turned out, Fire Lord Zuko actually told Ursa to wait out in the hall for a few minutes, and he gave me a gold and ruby bracelet.

"This was the bracelet I had made for Mai when we got engaged. Jasmine refused to have it, so I am giving it to you to give to Ursa.", he told me, with Lee nodding in agreement over to the side.

I was in shock. He was actually giving me permission to ask Ursa to marry me. I accepted, then when I exited, I asked Ursa to accompany me to the gardens.

Once there, she turned to me.

"Bumi, what's going on?", she asked.

"Honora Ursa, I love you more than anything. You are the reason I am still here. It would be an honor if you would agree to marry me.", I said, watching the shock register on her face, then turn into glee.

"YES! YES! YES!", she cried happily.

2 years late

H-UPOV

Bumi and I married in secret before he left for the United Forced. Eighteen month later, he was home, and he was supposed to stay for over a year. That turned out to be a good thing, because I found out some important news.

We were about to go to sleep when I told him.

"Bumi, I'm pregnant."

Bumi promptly went into shock, thenhis face split into a wide smile.

"Really?", he asked.

"Yep. I'm about two and a half weeks along, which means it must have happened the night you got back.", I told him, watching him smile more.

"Is it to early to think of names?", he asked.

"I'm tired. We can discuss names in the morning.", I said, snuggling to his chest.

A month later...

I was quite shocked when I entered the dining room to see my father in tears. I hadn't seen him cry since my grandmother's death when I was fifteen.

"Daddy, what's wrong?", I asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Uncle Iroh passed away, Ursa. He's gone.", he told me, his voice raspy.

I felt my knees hit the ground and tears spring to my eyes.

"When?", was all I was able to manage to get out.

"It was about two days ago, but the messenger hawk just got here this morning. Jasmine is in her room. She fainted when your mother told her.", my father croaked out, drying his now red and gold eyes.

4 months, 1 week, and 2 days later...

I felt soomething wet and sat straight up in my bed. I threw off the covers and looked down, lighting a fire in my palm.

"Bumi, go get your mother.", I said, shaking my husband awake.

"Huh?", he asked, still half asleep.

"Go get your mother. My water just broke. The baby is coming.", I said, trying to stay calm.

Bumi pulled on his night robe before bolting out of the room. After about five minutes, he and Katara were back.

BPOV

"Go and alert the rest of the palace EMS. If her labor with this child is anything like her mother's was with her, I'll need them. When you get back, stay out. I can't risk you getting burned by any accidental fire bending.", my mother told me, shoving me back into the hall.

I did as told, and remained in the hallway until the sun started to rise. It was then I heard the cries of a baby.

My mother came to the door and opened it.

"You may see your son now, Bumi.", she said, letting me into the room.

"Look, Iroh, it's your daddy.", I heard Ursa tell the small bundle in her arms.

"Hey there, little buddy.", I told my son, seeing his eyes that would more than likely turn amber in a few weeks time.

4 years later...

LeePOV

I sat with my nephew, Iroh, as my sister went into labor again. Iroh was watching Bumi, his father, as he paced up and down in the hallway. When we heard the baby's cries, the three of us gathered around the door.

"It's a girl.", Katara said.

"Ilah.", Bumi muttered.

"Sister?", Iroh asked.

"Yes, Iroh, you have a sister.", Ursa said from the bed, where she sat, holding what looked like a bundle of blankets.

Iroh toddled forward, heaved himself up onto his parents bed, and looked at his sister for the first time.

"Hi, Ilah.", he said, smiling down at the new baby.

A/N: R&R? Please? I own nothing, and it took me a while to write this. I have a continuation, in the form of a Legend of Korra story, called _The Secret Game of the General and the Heiress_. I own nothing, so don't try to accuse me of theft, plagiarism, ect. R&R!


End file.
